Pink!
by Quidditchaholic
Summary: What happens when you mix Weasleys, Marauders, & The Golden Trio with alcohol & kareoke? Craziness! [[Revamped!]]


Do A Color Song!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I want to say I own nothing but the plot bunny ranch this came from. I want to thank my amazing betas. Desaroy, my Tonks, the person I bounce ideas off, most importantly…my friend. Thanks also go to my other beta. Without her, this wouldn't be grammatically correct…or nearly as easy to follow. To both of you I say thanks. You untangled the plot, & tied up those loose ends. Everyone else, enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly Weasley bustled around the kitchen, making sure everything was perfect. This year her wish had finally been granted; they were having one big family Christmas. Since the Burrow wasn't big enough, and Sirius was under house arrest until they could clear his name, Number 12 Grimmauld Place was the most obvious location. It was definitely big enough, and according to Molly needed the most cheer to fill its halls. Visions of the perfect night ahead flitted through her head. Her children were sitting at the table talking and joking with each other as they ate. Then they'd all move into the sitting room and open presents.

A loud shout from Ron brought her back to the present. "Mum, Harry's here!" She sighed; they were indoors for goodness' sake; no need to shout. Quickly wiping her hands off on her apron, she went to welcome everyone as they arrived.

Harry and Remus were the first to arrive. Harry took one step inside the door and was ambushed by Sirius.

"Harry, how've you been?" Harry smiled and hugged Sirius. He opened his mouth to answer but was stopped as Ron shouted his arrival to the rest of the house. Molly bustled in and began her standard greeting process.

"Harry, dear, how are you? You look so thin; those awful Muggles mustn't be feeding you!" She was interrupted as the rest of her children began to arrive.

First came Charlie, next Bill with Fleur, and at last the twins, saying, "We're not late, Mum, you're early." Molly was waiting by the fireplace, duster in hand, cleaning everyone as they arrived, before shooing them into the sitting room.

Arthur stood near the tree talking to Hermione about something called a root canal. Harry, Charlie, and Bill were discussing Quidditch, while Ginny and Remus discussed something that she'd been assigned over break. The twins and Sirius were unsettlingly absent from the room. Fleur fluttered around Molly attempting to help, but only 'helped' by adding to Molly's stress.

"Has anyone seen Tonks?" asked Molly.

"She'll be coming later," answered a distracted Arthur, "something about finishing paperwork."

Dinner passed with all the normal Weasley family incidents: flying food from Ginny; Ron and Hermione's bickering; and a few tricks later on from the twins, Sirius, and a slightly reluctant Remus.

When they'd finished eating, Fred and George were ordered into the kitchen to clean up the mess as everyone else settled in around the tree. They listened to the WWN Annual Holiday Special and drank hot cocoa. While everyone was relaxing, Arthur burst into the room with a boisterous "HO! HO! HO!"

He was wearing a red velvet leisure suit, carrying a cane, and had a bag slung over his shoulder. To top it off, a fedora with a peacock feather tilted slightly to one side sat upon his head. Harry, Hermione, and Remus spat their cocoa out. Sadly, their mugs could not cover the amusement brought on by Arthur the Pimp Santa.

The rest of the group looked between 'Santa' and the laughing trio. Remus attempted a rather stuttered explanation of the Pimp Santa, but it had only caused more questions on exactly what a pimp was from Ron. Remus's blush deepened at the thought of explaining a 'pimp' to the children, then quickly paled at the thought of Molly's wrath for exposing her children to such knowledge. Harry could barely contain his amusement, while Hermione was torn between laughter and the need to scold Ron for embarrassing Professor Lupin.

Ginny quickly got up, exclaiming that she wanted to be the elf this year. Hermione got halfway through a sentence about SPEW, when Ron sent a silencing spell towards her mouth. He leaned over to her. "Sorry, Hermione. Had to do that for the sake of the family." He kissed her on the cheek, and was promptly slapped. Ron retreated to the other side of the room, followed by whip sounds from Sirius and the twins.

Ron received a book, from, of course, Hermione, entitled, "So You're a Keeper: A Hundred Ways of Being Kept". Harry's gift was a Muggle book, called "Dating for Dummies". The twins gave Charlie fire extinguishers, while Bill got barrettes from them. In return for the pooper-scooper, Sirius gave the twins an enormous amount of Muggle pranks.

This year, everyone had received a Weasley sweater, even Fleur, hers being soft lavender with a violet cursive F inscribed upon it. Molly handed Tonks's navy sweater with a silver N to Remus.

Arthur was the last person, and only had one gift left. Just a simple card. "It's from Harry. _May this fill your home with beautiful music and endless entertainment._" Quickly the card disappeared to reveal…a karaoke machine.

"Well, I really don't know what to say," Arthur said.

"How about what is it?" Ron cut in.

"It's a karaoke machine. It plays music, and then you sing along using the microphone. The words appear here," Harry pointed to each item as he explained the present to Arthur.

"FABULOUS!" cried Arthur. "Does it have plugs! Or perhaps batteries!" He had it out of the box and was playing with it before anyone could say anything.

Harry spent the next hour explaining it to Mr. Weasley while everyone else talked and enjoyed their new gifts. "No it doesn't have a brain…The microphone, it's umm…well it's like a sonorous charm...No! I mean, no. Mr. Weasley it's supposed to make that noise...To turn it on or off just use this button."

Eventually, Molly stood and declared that it was bedtime. The teens pleaded and begged to stay up. Remus reminded Molly that Tonks should be coming home very soon and that he and Sirius would be staying up as well. She relented, being too tired to care overly much; after all, there was at least _one _responsible adult staying up. After reminding everyone to behave and listen to Remus, Molly and Arthur headed upstairs to bed.

About an hour later Tonks arrived, looking completely exhausted. The twins offered to get everyone some eggnog. George and Fred's eyes twinkled mischievously as they began to hand out the drinks. Remus sniffed it as everyone else gulped theirs. He considered stopping them, but just smiled and drank it. 'It's Christmas, and you're only young once,' he thought.

The drink quickly disappeared, and thanks to the twins, reappeared several times. Everyone started to relax as the alcohol began to take effect. Then suddenly, Ron bolted up. "I THINK THIS--" Hermione quickly covered his mouth and shushed him loudly. Everyone laughed at the sight of proper little Hermione draped over Ron, covering his mouth. Harry grinned broadly. "Let's play with the car---ker--kare--carry aok...that thing I got your dad, Ron." No one answered. "I'll go first." He used Ginny's shoulder for balance as he stood. He walked over to the machine and picked a song. Slow music started to pour from the machine. Sirius groaned loudly, and Harry began to sloppily sing. "…I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away." That was as far as he got because Ginny did just that. 

A round of catcalls, groans and gagging sounds followed. Ron got up quickly, needing a distraction; he walked over to the machine and looked at the screen. "Blimey, these Muggles can't spell!" He picked a song, and an electric guitar and several voices poured from the speakers. Ron jumped in, "Let's geeeeeeeeeet roooooocked!…Let's go all the way. Get it night 'n day. Come on, let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked..."

Ron started thrashing and sort of thrusting in front of everyone. Everyone was laughing hard except Hermione, who just stared. "…It was Chopin, Mozart, Beethoven…" As the song continued, a drunken Ron started getting closer to Hermione, ending up giving her a lap dance. "…I suppose a rock's out of the question? It won't take a minute, it won't take long…"

In the end, Hermione was laughing so hard she had tears rolling down her face.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked a very confused Ron as he sat on the couch facing her.

"Oh that, was just too sweet, Ron. I hate Chopin by the way," she squeezed out as she turned around and leaned back into his chest.

Breaking away from Harry, Ginny stood up and exclaimed, "Well, I can't be bested by my own blood!" She walked over and grabbed the mike from Ron. Quickly picking a song, she grinned as the rock beat thumped out of the speakers.

Slipping back into Harry's lap, she sang. "I saw him dancin' there by the record machine. I knew he musta been about seventeen…"

Ginny slid off his lap and moved to put her arms around Remus's shoulders. "He smiled so I got up and asked for his name."

Remus lifted her arms. "Very illegal."

She grinned, heading towards Sirius. Ginny began to twirl Sirius's hair and sat in his lap. "…that don't matter, he said, 'cause it's all the same. Said 'Can I take you home where we can…'"

Bill quickly grabbed Ginny by the waist. "Ginny, super illegal! By a whole lot!" He roughly placed her in his chair like a child who had misbehaved. "NO. SIT. STAY." He held her there until she stopped wriggling.

He grabbed the mike from Ginny and picked his song. "Fleur, I'm going to sit on your lap, behave myself and sing to you," he said drunkenly, before starting to sing. "Hey well, I'm a friendly stranger in a black sedan, won't you hop inside my car? I got pictures, got candy…" Bill fed her a candy from the dish on the table next to them.

"…Great God in heaven you know I love you." The song finally ended, and everyone started laughing and clapping. "I wanna go! I'm tired of all these Weasleys," stated Sirius with sway.

Tonks laughed with everyone else as her cousin made a fool of himself. "Remus next!" She pushed him at the machine. "Do a colour song!" He stumbled up to the machine, and grinned slyly at her.

"But there aren't any colour songs!" Ron said loudly.

"Yes, there are," Hermione retorted.

"Oh yeah! Name them," Ron replied, crossing his arms.

"Yellow Submarine, Ebony and Ivory, It's Not Easy Being Green, Pink, Black Velvet, Raspberry Beret, Blue Suede Shoes, Back in Black, Lady in Red, Behind Blue Eyes, Black Magic Woman--" she listed, speeding up with each new song.

"Okay, you win! This time," Ron interrupted loudly with a pout.

"Okay, Nymphadora." Remus grinned and picked his song; the opening notes poured out of the speakers and Sirius jerked forward and thought, 'He isn't!'

"Pink--it's my new obsession," Remus sang, grabbing the mike with both hands.

"Pink--it's not even a question. Pink on the lips of your lover." Tonks watched Remus bite his lip. Slowly he began to walk forward from his position. "Pink--it's the color of passion."

"…Pink--it was love at first sight…" He came to her, offering his hand like a character from some medieval story.

"Pink when I turn out the light. Pink gets me high as a kite." He led her up to the front with him; slowly he kissed the inside of her wrist. "And I think everything is going to be all right. No matter what we do..."

"Tonight you could be my flamingo, 'cause pink is the new kind of lingo." He trailed a hand up her arm slowly. Remus walked to the other side of Tonks, his hand never leaving her skin. Leaning very close, he softly sang in her ear. "It's kink - but you don't ever tell her."

Sirius had now covered his eyes and was screaming, "Oh Merlin, I swear my eyes are burning!"

"Pink, it was love at first sight, and I think everything is going to be all right. I want to be your lover." Remus placed his knuckle underneath Tonks's chin and looked into her eyes.

"I wanna wrap you in rubber." He lightly traced her jaw with his thumb.

"As pink as the sheets that we lay on…" Remus leant in and placed a kiss on Tonks's exposed neck.

"Pink--it's my favorite crayon." Tonks had pulled herself flush with Remus's body, her arms draped around his neck.

"Pink--it was love at first sight. Pink when I turn out the light. Pink--it's like red, but not quite. And I think everything is going to be all right. No matter what we do tonight." Remus dropped the mike. Tonks fisted her hands in his hair and pulled him down to her. Their lips met passionately, both letting the alcohol blur their inhibitions.

Everyone stared in shock at the man standing up there, and then at Tonks. She grinned wickedly as he picked her up and carried her out of the room. Sirius still had his eyes covered and was gagging loudly.

The next morning Molly Weasley woke up her family from all around the house. Harry was propped up against the new karaoke machine with his arm thrown around it, snuggling against it. Hermione was sitting on Ron as they slept nestled together on the parlour couch. Charlie was at the other end of the couch with his head lolled back and a very strong-smelling cup of eggnog in his lap. Bill was in the large wingback chair, sprawled out with Fleur between his legs, her head on his knee, while they held hands. Sirius had made himself a bed atop the coffee table and was cuddling a throw pillow. Molly smiled as she spotted Ginny and the twins, who were piled like small puppies around the now-cold fireplace.

Once everyone had been roused from their drunken slumber, Molly walked back into the kitchen. Remus was there, making coffee, and somewhere above a shower was running. He nodded to Molly. "Good morning, Molly."

Everyone sat in the kitchen nursing a throbbing headache and a large cup of _very _strong coffee. Tonks, with dandelion- yellow hair, bounded into the room. Smiling, she grabbed for her mug, and missed. She tried again; this time she knocked it off the counter. The mug shattered as it met the kitchen floor. The sound of the smash caused several people to hold their head for dear life and groan loudly.

"Oi, nice pink thong!" Sirius remarked as Tonks bent over to clean it up.

"Thanks. I got it for Christmas," she said cheerfully. Sirius's eyes narrowed; he couldn't remember his cousin dating anyone.

"From who?"

"Me," Remus stated, pulling out a kitchen chair and sitting in it. He took a slow drink, as if his statement was the most obvious, ordinary, everyday thing.

"Wait…you mean that wasn't a dream?" Ginny said, looking up from her cup as Tonks tossed the pieces of her mug into the trash; the sound causing the teens to hold their heads for dear life once more.

"And what did you get him, Tonksie?" Sirius asked, thinking it was all some grand joke.

"You _would_ be the type of sick perv to ask that, wouldn't you?" she accused, raising one delicate yellow eyebrow before scoffing. She grabbed Remus's mug and plopped into his lap despite the number of empty chairs surrounding the table.

"No pink today, 'Dora?" Remus asked, looking at her yellow hair as he fingered a lock of it.

"Maybe later," she responded with a wink.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So? Did you like? Let me know by clicking that super cute little review button. Thanks for reading! The missing scene, _Pink! Unplugged!_, should be up soon, so look for it if you wanna read it.

List of songs:

Harry: 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias (2001)  
Ron: 'Let's Get Rocked' by Def Leppard (1992)  
Ginny: 'I Love Rock 'n Roll' by Joan Jett (1982)  
Bill: 'Vehicle' by Ides of March (1970)  
Remus: 'Pink' by Aerosmith (1997)

!QUIDDITCHAHOLIC!


End file.
